Health and Injuries
Home HEALTH AND INJURIES Accessing the Injury Treatment Room To access the treatment room for all your squad injuries you just need to click on the Health Donut (the circle which shows a player's health) of any player in your squad and it will take you to the Treatment Room Screen. Injury Overview Whenever one of your players takes the field and plays in a rugby match they run the risk of injury, and as they tire over the course of the match the chance of receiving an injury increases. There are a wide variety of injuries that a player may suffer from, and varying levels of severity for that injury, from just a niggle to a severe injury. A player can only suffer from one injury at a time, but playing a match while injured increases the chances that the severity of that injury will increase, which will lead to it taking longer for a player to recover from that injury. Health Overview Every player’s Health starts at 100%, but injury will reduce it - the worse the severity of the injury, the more Health will go down. If a player’s Health falls below 70% then you will be unable to play them until it is restored to 70% or above. This is achieved by giving the player medical treatment. A player’s performance will be degraded by having a Health level below 100%. Injury Severity Levels Recovery times are calculated using a simple formula of 5% per day, which is the health recovery of a player who has no Medical card played into their treatment room. Severe injury caps A club can have no more than 3 severe injuries at any one time. If a club already has 3 severe injuries, a hard cap is applied in the ME preventing any injuries to players who are moderately injured, and preventing severe injuries from happening to any other players who become injured. A club may have no more than 5 moderate injuries A club may have no more than 7 minor injuries There is no limit on number of niggles. Chance of Injury Severity Whenever a player is involved in a tackle there is a chance they will get injured. If a player does get injured in a tackle then the severity of the injury will be determined. If a player was uninjured before they received this injury then the likelihood is that the injury will be a niggle (70% chance), but there is a 15% chance it is a minor injury instead, a 10% chance it is a moderate injury and a 5% chance it is a severe injury. However, if the player was already carrying an injury when they get injured again then the chances for the resulting severity of the injury change (see severity chart below). Picking a player to play in a match who is already carrying an injury is, therefore a risk, as if they get injured again then the injury will definitely get worse. But most players never pick up an injury in a match, so playing an already injured player is safe most of the time - still a risk, especially if they are carrying an injury above a niggle, so you will have to weigh it all up when picking your match day squad - but decisions like that are why they pay you the big bucks! Injury severity chart of chances So, a player who already has a niggle technically has a higher chance of getting a minor injury or worse, than a healthy player would, even though the base chance of getting an injury in the first place does not change. Effect of Injury on Player A player's skills and attributes are unaffected when playing with an injury. The only negative of playing with an injury is that if you get injured while already injured then the injury will get worse. If an injury ever gets to severe level then the player cannot play and is unavailable for selection until the player's health gets back to 70% or higher. INJURY BODY PARTS When a player receives an injury it will be to a specific body part and will be a specific injury on that body part. The body parts and injury types are: · Head o Concussion o Fractured Jaw o Broken Nose · Neck o Neck Strain o Slipped Disc o Whiplash · Shoulder o Dislocation o Shoulder Strain o AC Joint Injury · Chest o Fractured Collar Bone o Fractured Rib o Chest Strain · Upper Leg o Hamstring Strain o Thigh Haematoma o Groin Strain · Knee o ACL Injury o MCL Injury o Kneecap Fracture · Lower Leg o Ankle Sprain o Calf Strain o Stress Fracture One body part at a time To keep things simple, only one body part can be injured at a time on any given player. If a player already has an injury to a certain body part and receives a new injury, the injured body part does not change. Only the severity level would change. Medical Cards The medical building will generate daily cards to be played against injuries, with the amount of cards and their card-energy values being dependent on the Medical tech investment you have made in the Medical building. A Medical card will have a body-part category, as well as a special focus of an injury type, depending on the body-part the card affects. If the type on the Medical card matches the injury type of an injured player, then the player will receive a synergy bonus and heal even faster. Medical Cards TREATMENT CENTER The treatment center is made up of a number of treatment rooms, one for each body part that the game tracks. Any player who suffers an ongoing injury during a match goes into the relevant treatment room automatically and will stay there until healed. Players in treatment rooms can still play matches, unless the injury is a severe injury. Any player in a treatment room will recover 5% Health even if no card is played into that treatment room. Each treatment room has a slot to play medical cards into. One card can be played per slot per day. You will receive a number of Daily Medical cards of varying card-energy levels depending on the Medical tech you have invested in. You are free to play these cards into available slots or to play any other collectable Medical cards you may own instead. While players in treatment rooms will automatically heal up a bit each day even if no card is played in that room, if a card is played then the healing is increased, so long as the Medical card played matches the body part of the treatment room e.g. For a Medical card to improve health recovery in the Upper Leg treatment room, then that Medical card must be an Upper Leg Medical card. In addition, every Medical card will specify a particular injury type belonging to that body type, and if this matches a specific injury of a player within the treatment room, then that player will benefit from a synergy bonus and their health recovery will be boosted. E.g. If the Upper Leg Medical card also showed the focus of Hamstring Strain, then any player in the Upper Leg treatment room suffering from a hamstring strain will get a synergy boost to their health recovery.